llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Events
Events are limited time competitions during which special rewards (often new cards) are offered for participation and for overall ranking amongst all players. Types There are currently four kinds of events. Live Show Events During a Live Show event, you play normal songs to accumulate Event Tokens. These tokens are then spent in order to play the special B-Side event song. Doing this will earn you Event Points, as well as rewards just for reaching specific amounts of points. At the end of the event, players are ranked by event points earned and scoring on the special event song, with additional rewards being distributed to the top players. Score Match Events During a Score Match event, you use LP to be placed in a head-to-head match-up against 3 other players. The song is randomly chosen from a fixed pool of normal songs, and the regular LP cost for each difficulty level applies (i.e. 5 LP for Easy, 10 LP for Normal, 15 LP for Hard, and 25 LP for Expert). You earn Event Points based on how well your score as well as how well you placed relative to the other players in the match-up. Rewards are given automatically for reaching specific amounts of points. At the end of the event, players are ranked by event points earned, with additional rewards being distributed to the top players. Medley Festival Events During a Medley Festival event, you use LP to play a set of 1-3 songs at a time. The songs are randomly chosen from a fixed pool of normal songs, and a discounted LP-per-song cost for each difficulty level applies (4 LP for Easy, 8 LP for Normal, 12 LP for Hard, 20 LP for Expert, double those for a 2-song set, and triple for 3-songs). You play all songs in the set with the same team, and with your stamina carrying over from one song to the next. You can also spend coins to buy Special Effects for various effects during the set. You earn Event Points based on your score and combo, but it can also be boosted by purchasing the Event Points effect, or randomly via friend support. At the end of the event, players are ranked by event points earned, with additional rewards being distributed to the top players. Challenge Festival During a Challenge Festival event, you use LP to play a set of up to 5 songs of increasing difficulty (within a range). The songs are randomly chosen from a fixed pool of normal songs, and the regular LP-per-song cost for each difficulty level applies. Unlike Medley Festival events, rewards are granted for each song completed, but you can only collect them at the end of the set. You also do not find out the next song until after finishing the previous song, at which time you can choose to stop and collect any rewards so far, or continue and possibly get more better rewards. Between songs in a set, you can take a break, recharge LP, and even change your teams. When starting a song, you can also spend coins to buy Special Effects for various effects during the next song, in addition to receive random bonuses represented by the idol chibis which may include bonus Event Points or LP recharges. Event Points are earned based on your score and combos for each song, with more events points awarded for playing more songs in a set. At the end of the event, players are ranked by event points earned, with additional rewards being distributed to the top players. Adventure Stroll During an Adventure Stroll event, there is a map with various spots that can be tapped on, some are locked until certain conditions are met. Each spot has a story, and reading it will grant you event points. Tapping a spit again will let you play Free Quest songs that will also give you event points. There are also Challenge Quests you can do, which count towards your score ranking. The cost to play these songs is the same as a regular cost. At the end of the event, players are ranked by event points earned, with additional rewards being distributed to the top players. Companion Match During a Companion Match event, 4 players cooperate to reach a goal for a song. The people you play with can either be random people in a public match or your friends in a private match. Once you select a difficulty (same cost as regular cost) you will be assigned a mission: either a score or combo mission. After everyone has picked their teams, it will calculate what bonuses you will get during the song based on the rarity/level of the girls on each player's team. At the end of the song, everyone's efforts are complied towards the group goal and you are rewarded based on how well everyone did. List of Events See the list of events at Category: Events Category:Events Category:Game Info